Embracing Love
by sableye
Summary: Love, Drama and Betrayal happens but new love is found along the way.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing and Warner Brothers Pictures do.

Embracing Love

The Burrow

(Friday)

Ron comes home from his date with Hermione at the local restaurant.

"How was your date?" said Molly.

"It was very good." said Ron.

"I'm going to bed."

Next Morning

(Saturday)

Fleur wakes up and notices that Bill's not asleep on the bed.

"Where's he and what's he up to?" said Fleur to herself as she wakes up.

Everyone meets up for brunch at the Burrow on Saturday.

"Is it just me or are there two spare seats at the table." said Ginny.

"That's odd Ron and Bill normally make to brunch." said Percy.

"They will have some explaining to do when they get back." said Arthur.

"Let's just enjoy brunch without them." said Luna.

"I guess we'll just have to unless they show up later." said Harry.

"It's unlike them to leave without telling or leaving a note." said Hermione.

"That's very rude of them to not show up for the brunch." said Molly.

As brunch continues everyone wonders where the missing two are and their reasons for not arriving.

The Leaky Cauldron

"This is so easy getting away from them." said Ron.

"You better not drag both of us down." said Bill seriously.

"Don't worry they won't suspect a thing." said Ron.

"They'll notice we're missing." said Bill.

"Hello Ron." said Britney as she walks into the bar with her sister Caitlin.

"Hi Bill." said Caitlin.

'Careful they don't find out about Fleur and Hermione." whispers Bill to Ron.

"What was that?" said Britney.

"Nothing." said Bill.

A Few Hours Later

The Burrow

Ron and Bill arrive back home after their little meeting at the bar only to be confronted by Molly and Arthur.

"Where have you been?" said Molly with a hint of anger.

"We we're at the Quidditch game." said Ron trying not to blurt out the truth.

"Quidditch doesn't take all day now tell us what really happened." said Arthur not believing their story for a moment.

"That was the truth." said Bill.

"The real truth will come out sometime." said Molly.

Two Weeks Later

(Saturday)

Bill and Ron still up to their same habits which increases the annoyance for others.

Everyone separates into groups in search of Bill and Ron.

Two people follow Bill and Ron cautiously and they will give the signal for the others to come once they work out what they are up to.

Dean and Percy follow Bill and Ron cautiously till they reach the hotel.

They follow at a safe distance until they got to outside of room 342.

Percy sends a text message to Molly.

Outside of the Burrow

Molly opens her mobile and finds out the message is from Percy.

Mum

We know where they are, meet at the hotel in 20 minutes and tell the others.

Percy

"C'mon everyone time to go to the hotel." said Molly telling the others.

At The Stairway Hotel

When the others arrive Percy tells them "Bill and Ron are in this room."

"Let me handle this." said Dean as he knocks on the door.

"Room service."

"I didn't order any room service." said Ron.

"Its complimentary." said Dean as he gives the signal to go in as Ron opens the door to receive his room service.

"Oh my god what are you guys doing here?" said Ron.

"Who is that?" said Hermione.

"Just and old friend of mine." said Ron.

"How come your brother is in that room with you." said Hermione.

"Just tell the truth Ron." said Percy.

"What do you mean by that?" said Fleur.

"You're not going to like this." said Dean.

"I heard noises that sounded like people making out." said Percy.

"The sounds were very sickening and I overheard Ron and Bill talking about how easy it was to cheat on you Fleur and Hermione."

The look on everyone's face said it all with anger and shock.

"Get out here and face me you coward." said Fleur angrily.

"It's either you guys come outside or we're going in." said Hermione.

Ron and Bill look at each other and think to themselves "we're gone here."

The others go in and are shocked when they see two other girls in the room.

"How could you?" said Fleur sadly.

"It's not what it looks like." said Bill.

"Who are those two girls?" said Fleur.

"Britney and Caitlin." said Ron interrupting Bill.

"Nice going." said Bill sarcastically.

"How dare you cheat on me!" said Hermione angrily.

"Come on Herms." said Ron.

"Don't call me Herms we're so over." said Hermione as she storms out in tears.

"Shame on you I thought I knew you were both better than that." said Harry.

"I'm disappointed in you both idiots." said Ginny coldly.

"It's over Bill don't ever talk to me again." said Fleur running out in tears.

"Let's go guys." said Neville as the others followed him leaving.

"Very cool costing us our relationships Ron." said Bill angrily.

"Shame on you guys using girls like that." said Britney as she slaps Ron across the face and leaves.

Caitlin slaps Bill real hard on the face as she leaves with Britney.

At the Ice-Cream Parlour

Fred and George meet Angelina and Alicia for a date.

"How was your day?" said Alicia.

"Good besides Ron and Bill cheated on Fleur and Hermione." said George.

"That's awful." said Alicia shocked.

"It was disgusting the way Percy told us." said Fred.

"Tell them we're sorry to hear that." said Angelina.

"Thanks now lets order some Ice-Cream." said George.

They order Ice-Cream to eat to cheer themselves up.

The Burrow

"I can't believe why they did what they did." said Neville.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." said Luna.

"I won't be able to trust Ron again after what he did to Hermione." said Harry.

"It makes me sick that Bill cheated on Fleur in a way he did."

"I'm going to look for Hermione."

"You look for Fleur and I will look for Hermione." said Ginny.

"Thanks for the help Ginny." said Harry.

Harry and Ginny go to look for Fleur and Hermione.

Wilderness

Fleur ran blindly into the wilderness collapsing under the ancient Blackwood tree.

Finally exhausted by all of the crying she looks around and says to herself "where the hell am i."

She hears a voice whispering "look into the tree."

She notices a window, images begin to appear instantly recognised her future if he had stayed with Bill.

Realising she had a lucky escape from a disastrous future her attitude becomes positive.

Once again she hears a voice but this time she knows it's Harry that's looking for her, she starts walking towards his voice.

"Harry, Harry, I'm over here." said Fleur.

"Fleur are you okay?" said Harry.

Ignoring the concerns "Harry you got to see this." said Fleur.

Library

Ginny walks into the Library to ask the Librarian if she has seen a bushy haired girl.

"If you mean Hermione Granger she's gone in to a quiet section of the library and she was very upset about something." said the Librarian.

"Thanks." said Ginny as she heads for the quiet section of the Library.

As Ginny approaches the quiet section she hears sobbing and recognises its Hermione.

"I'm really sorry to hear what happened." said Ginny sympathetically.

Ginny heads to comfort Hermione by giving her a hug.

"How could he do this?" said Hermione in tears.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind by yelling at him later." said Ginny.

Hermione's too distraught to answer continues sobbing.

Wilderness

Harry and Fleur walk to the ancient Blackwood tree.

"This tree showed me the future of one option but I'm glad I went the other option." said Fleur.

"Everything will be okay." said Harry.

They both hear a mysterious voice whisper "look into the tree."

They notice a mansion with a massive driveway they see them together swimming in a pool and being happy.

"I wonder what the tree meant by that?" said Harry.

"It was trying to show us our future together." said Fleur.

"What could it mean by that?" said Harry.

Four Hours Later

The Burrow

Ron's watching television like nothing has happened until Ginny bursts in.

"We need to talk Ron." said Ginny coldly.

Ron's attention is focused on the television.

"You're sitting there like nothing has happened." said Ginny.

"Hermione will forgive me." said Ron casually.

"Ronald actions speak louder than words be warned." said Ginny.

"Look at you you're acting like you don't care."

"Maybe I don't." said Ron.

"Don't push me to doing something that I might regret." said Ginny icily.

"You wouldn't dare." said Ron.

"Try me I dare you." said Ginny.

"This has nothing to do with you Ginny." said Ron.

"This has everything to do with me she's my friend that you hurt you sexist scumbag." said Ginny.

"How come you're taking her side you're my sister." said Ron.

"Eat slugs." said Ginny as she pointed her wand at Ron saying the spell, at that point Ron begins to feel sick.

Ron's stomach starts to move his cheeks puff out.

"I warned you." said Ginny.

Ron's eyes start to water as little slug pokes out of his mouth.

"Oh by the way I'm going to move out to Dean's house." said Ginny leaving Ron to puke out slugs.

In The Evening

The Burrow

Everyone's thinking on how to bring their news at the dinner table.

"I have an announcement to make, I and Dean are moving out." said Ginny.

"I beg your pardon where do you think you're going young lady?" said Molly.

"I have to move out sometime and a few things have happened so this is a good time as any." said Ginny.

"Where are you thinking of going Ginny love?" said Arthur.

Ginny glances at Dean.

"Well we're actually moving out together to the crab apple unit complex." said Dean.

Gasps around the room.

"Why would you bother moving in with Ginny, she's no good at cleaning anything and she can't cook." laughs Ron.

"She's not going to be my maid, someone you won't be lucky enough to find you immature prat." yells Dean at Ron.

"Ok enough of that boys, decisions have been made and that's that." said Molly.

"I have an announcement to make." said Hermione.

"I'm moving out too, this place is beginning to suck and Ron Weasley I think you did me a favour I don't want to be a hundred miles of you." said Hermione as she storms out of the room.

Harry leans over and whispers to Ron "That wiped the smile off your face."

Before Ron has a chance to comment Fleur stands up and decides to make her announcement.

"I'm moving back to France to be with my family and Bill don't be surprised if you get interesting mail from my father about the way you treated me." hisses Fleur as she disappears from the room.

"This room is emptying quicker than a bucket with no bottom." said Arthur try to lighten the atmosphere.

"Arthur really enough of that." said Molly.

"I think this meal is over you boys can clean up." announces Molly.

"Why do I have to help, Ron and Bill are the ones who cheated and don't treat women properly." said Harry.

Ron gives Harry a shove, "don't bag me wussy boy." said Ron.

Harry shoves Ron back, "don't call me wussy-boy loser no wonder Hermione dumped your sorry ass."

Dishes fly everywhere as Harry and Ron punch and fight their way to the floor.

Fred and George try and pull the boys apart and Fred says "c'mon boys mum's going to go ballistic when she sees these broken plates."

Fred gasps as mashed potatoes smacks him in the face.

"Food fight." yells George as he throws leftover rice pudding at Ron missing him completely and landing full force on Harry's head.

Grabbing the nearest plate of leftovers Harry aims for George standing in the doorway only for it to connect with Mrs Weasley who was coming to see what all the noise was about.

"Harry Potter what is going on?" said Molly.

"Ron started it." said Harry.

"Fred and George did it too mum." said Ron.

"Boys you clean up this mess right now and Arthur you stay here and you watch them to make sure they don't get up to mischief twice." said Molly.

"You heard your mother boys move yourselves and get this mess cleaned up." said Arthur angrily.

Next Day

Sunday

The Burrow

Hermione packs up her things in a suitcase.

Everyone gathers around Hermione to give her a hug and promising to keep in contact.

Hermione is on her way to the train station when she realises she's been followed.

"What do you want Ron?" said Hermione angrily.

"C'mon Hermione you're taking this all too seriously it didn't mean anything." said Ron.

"Ron you're an idiot it meant something to me you ruined everything." said Hermione.

"Well be a sulk you won't find anyone else as good-looking as me!" said Ron.

Suddenly in a burst of anger in hearing such a ridiculous statement Hermione marches up to Ron and smacks him full force in the face yelling "you arrogant prat."

Turning red with embarrassment Ron feels someone grab him by the scruff of the neck spinning him around to find Draco's fists in his face.

"Weasel by name, weasel by nature, that doesn't surprise me!" said Draco.

"C'mon Hermione let's get you out of here."

"If you bother Hermione again I'll contact Severus Snape to deal with you."

Nursing his sore cheek with a pack of frozen peas Ron fumes with anger over being humiliated by Draco standing up for Hermione.

Three Hours Later

Harry sees an owl delivering a letter and the owl flies away after he delivers the letter.

He opens the envelope and realises it's a letter from Draco.

He reads the letter.

Hi Harry

Don't worry Hermione's safe and I just wanted to apologize to you.

I'm sorry for giving you a hard time back at Hogwarts.

I decided to change my personality ever since Lucius got sent to Azkaban for his crimes.

If you can forgive me, meet me at Fraser's food place in two hours.

New start, hey maybe we could be mates.

From Draco

Two Hours Later

Fraser's Food Place

Harry goes to Fraser's food place and sees Draco outside waiting.

"Hi Draco." said Harry.

"What I wanted to say was that I wanted to make amends for the past." said Draco.

"How do I know you changed?" said Harry.

"I stood up for Hermione when an argument happened at the train station about how Ron was following Hermione when he was clearly not invited." said Draco.

"Thanks for making sure Hermione was okay." said Harry.

"What I said in the letter I meant every word I said and I apologized to Hermione as well about what happened back at Hogwarts." said Draco.

"Want to be friends?" said Harry offering a handshake.

Draco shaked his hand and said "I'd like that."

Next Day

Monday

Harry is trying to figure out what Fleur meant about what she said at the wilderness and how he feels about Fleur.

"She is very attractive, pretty and a good person." said Harry to himself.

Harry thinks about how pretty Fleur is and realises he has feelings for her.

Harry goes to try and find Fleur so he can tell her his feelings for her.

As he leaves his room he finds a note stuck to the door and finds it's from Fleur.

Dear Harry

Sorry to leave under awkward circumstances.

I couldn't stay here after what happened.

I'll miss you a lot.

If you're ever in France please come and visit.

Thanks for your support.

All my love, Fleur Delacour

Letting the letter fall from his hands, Harry feels devastated.

Epilogue

A month later Harry decides it's time to take action, he knows in his heart he wants to be.

With a one-way ticket in his hand Harry boards a plane.

Sitting in the café Draco constantly checks his watch as he stares out the window waiting for Hermione.

Feeling warm hands over his eyes and a gentle whisper in his ears, "guess who?"

A huge smile spreads across his face.


End file.
